Bloodline (VTM)
In Vampire: the Masquerade, a bloodline describes a group of vampires who share a common lineage, weakness and disciplines but are distinct from one of the thirteen clans of Caine. The childe of a vampire who belongs to a bloodline will always belong to the same bloodline as her sire, and there's no set way to change one's lineage. Bloodlines in Masquerade are generally the product of unique supernatural events, and are functionally just smaller clans. Unlike in Vampire: The Requiem, bloodlines in Vampire: The Masquerade aren't necessarily tied to specific clans. Bloodlines are created in a variety of ways: * Mystical accident. The Kiasyd and Ahrimanes bloodlines were created through specific rituals that resulted in a specific founder deviating from the parent clan. * Divergent evolution. A bloodline splits off from the clan when they are geographically isolated from the parent clan and develop their own customs, examples include the Anda. * Death of Antediluvian. All clans have Antediluvians; on more than one occasion, that Antediluvian has been replaced, resulting in the original clan being "demoted" to bloodline status. The Samedi, Salubri and True Brujah bloodlines can all claim this distinction. * Caste system. Some clans are seperated into caste systems, with certain castes possessing different disciplines and weaknesses from the parent clan, and thus technically being bloodlines. Certain clans (the Assamites, Ravnos, Salubri, Setites, and Tzimisce in particular) have internal bloodlines with different attributes and embraces, but which are still socially part of the parent clan. * Antitribu or anti-clan. Similarly, the antitribu might be considered bloodlines of their parent clan, even though in cases like the Malkavians, the parent clan doesn't actually exist anymore. * Saulot. He just got around a lot. List of bloodlines The following is a list of all known bloodlines, sorted by their parent clan (if applicable). Assamite * [[Assamite antitribu|Assamite antitribu]] * Assamite Sorcerer * Assamite Vizier * Assamite Warrior * unnamed Bedouin warrior bloodline * unnamed Byzantire vizier bloodline * Shango (Laibon) Brujah * [[Brujah antitribu|Brujah antitribu]] * Osebo (Laibon) * True Brujah - Founder: Ilyes (according to legend, the original usurped clan) Cappadocians * Cappadocians themselves are considered a bloodline, since their usurpation by the Giovanni. * Giovanni - Founder: Augustus Giovanni ** Dunsirn (Scottish bankers who practice cannibalism) ** Milliners (a prominent New England family dating back to the turn of the 20th century) ** Pisanob (Central and South American witches) ** Premascine (Actually genuine Cappadocians but also part of the Giovanni family) * Harbingers of Skulls - Founder: The Capuchin * Lamia - Founder: Lamia * Mla Watu (Laibon) * Samedi - Founder: Baron Samedi * Baali - Bloodline Founders: Shaitan, Moloch and Seker (via Cappadocius) Followers of Set * Daitya * Path of Ecstasy * Path of the Warrior * Serpents of the Light (Followers of Set antitribu) * Tlacique Gangrel * Ahrimanes - Founder: Muricia * Anda - Founder: Dobrul the Brave * Babylonian Gangrel - Forerunner of City Gangrel (Obfusctate, Protean, Fortitude) * [[Gangrel antitribu|Gangrel antitribu]] ** City Gangrel ** Country Gangrel * Laibon - Founder: Fakir Al Sidi ** Akunanse (Laibon) * Lhiannan * Mariner Gangrel * Noiad Lasombra * Kiasyd - Founder: Marconius * [[Lasombra antitribu|Lasombra antitribu]] * Xi Dundu (Laibon) * Children of Osiris - Founder: Osiris Malkavians * [[Malkavian antitribu|Malkavian antitribu]] * Daughters of Cacophony & Sons of Discord - Founders: Malkavian (VTM) Dr. Reiner Stotschka & an Adopted, Unnamed Toreador Nosferatu * Guruhi (Laibon) * Nictuku - Founder: Absimiliard * [[Nosferatu antitribu|Nosferatu antitribu]] Ravnos * Brahman Ravnos * Family Lines ** Phuri Dae ** Kalderash ** Urmen ** Vritra * Kinyonyi (Laibon) * [[Ravnos antitribu|Ravnos antitribu]] Salubri * Nkulu Zao (Laibon) * Salubri themselves are considered a bloodline, since their usurpation and depredation by the Tremere. Prior to demotion, grouped apart by duty of either Healing or Protecting. * [[Salubri antitribu|Salubri antitribu]] * Wu Zao Toreador * Ishtarri (Laibon) * [[Toreador antitribu|Toreador antitribu]] Tremere * Telyavelic Tremere * Tremere may be considered a Tzimisce/Salubri bloodline, depending on your generosity. * [[Tremere antitribu|Tremere antitribu]] Tzimisce * Koldun * Naglopers (Laibon) * Old Clan Tzimisce * Revenant Families ** Bratovich ** Grimaldi ** Obertus ** Zantosa * [[Tzimisce antitribu|Tzimisce antitribu]] * Tremere :technically a Tzimisce bloodline, in that Tzimisce were the first unlucky "donors" to Tremere experiments, and that Pure Tzimisce and Tremere share the Disciplines of Dominate and Auspex. Ventrue * [[Ventrue antitribu|Ventrue antitribu]] Other * Blood Brothers (created from the blood of the Tremere and Tzimisce) * Caitiff ** Panders (Caitiff antitribu) ** Thin-Blooded *** Dhampir * Gargoyles (created from the blood of the Gangrel, Nosferatu and Tzimisce) * Nagaraja - Founder: Euthanatos Category: Vampire: The Masquerade Category:Glossary Category: Vampire: The Masquerade glossary